


The Undercroft

by Taijitu



Series: Dragon Age AU Where Cole Fucks [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Butt Worship, F/M, Forced self-validation, Not exactly a happy ending I know but, PWP that ends on a rough note, Rimming, i think, such is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijitu/pseuds/Taijitu
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little leather-clad spooky booty.
Relationships: Cole/Female Inquisitor
Series: Dragon Age AU Where Cole Fucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Undercroft

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sorta takes place in the same timeline as my other Cole smut? Not sure yet. We’ll see. Also if you like your porn without plot, you might wanna skip this.
> 
> As for the why... Well... have you SEEN Cole’s ass in those leather combat outfits. Boot up DAI right the fuck now and tell me any of what he’s got going on is fair.

“The’e we are,” Harritt nodded curtly as he tugged the straps on Cole’s arm bracers tight. “Should fit you well.”

Cole held out his arm, tested the feel of his new leathers. The Herald leaned back a bit and nodded, elbow propped on arm and chin pinched thoughtfully.

Dagna chimed in. “The masterwork came through for this one, too! No ones gonna take you down, Cole. This is our strongest leatherwork yet.”

Harritt stepped back and folded his arms, admiring his final product.

Cole smiled at them. “Passion in the stitches, pride in the craft... you _liked_ working together.”

The Herald smiled at him.

Harritt and Dagna glanced at one another.

“Well, it’s gettin’ easier, yeah,”

“I do like watching how you stitch things differently for everyone,”

Cole felt a swell of joy. They were learning each other’s languages, and it showed. Two craftsman, different only in medium. The things they made would keep the Inquisition safe in a way they never could before.

He would have said all this, if he hadn’t heard what the Inquisitor was thinking in that moment.

She nodded to him. “Try moving in them. Give us a few jabs.”

He cocked his head. That wasn’t what she was thinking. “You want me to attack?”

“Not really, just pretend. Act like you’re holding your blades, and try a move you would use in the heat of it that would really test out this leather. Gotta see if it holds up.”

He thought a moment.

“Wouldn’t mind seein’ for myself.” Harritt muttered, smirking.

Dagna nodded and rubbed her hands together. “I love seeing my creations in action.”

Cole chuckled and nodded. “Alright.”

The Herald stepped back, and the other two did the same. Cole heard her mind reach out to him, giving him an imagined vision to help him pretend: bandits surrounding him, arrows nocked and swords drawn. He was still here, in the undercroft, cooled in the mists of the waterfall, but he was also not. It was like magic, but only he could see.

A smirk.

He crouched low, hands sharp and reared like they were the daggers. One leg out, aside, toes tickling his shadow’s, balanced like a snake, but deadlier.

The armor moved with him, it’s weight a familiar fulcrum for his power. Much better quality. The extra weapons strapped around his outer thighs were interesting, too. Tools for a more efficient kill. He would have to investigate.

He imagined the false bandits surging around him. He twisted his heel and spun sideways, for a moment gliding, not-daggers flaying his opposition effortlessly. His feet caught the concrete and he landed with ease, stopping the spin with arms outstretched, completing the motion naturally.

Before coming to the Inquisition, Cole would have thought little about his own skill. Now, he liked to think he was good at this. And he wasn’t the only one.

The Herald’s gaze, heavy and trained, her thumb against her bottom lip, snapped back to the here and now all at once.

“It’s flawless!” She clapped. “How does the armor feel, then? No snagging? All fits well?”

He opened his mouth, could feel the tingle of a question that wasn’t about that, but her mind reached out to him in need.

_Not in present company, love._

So he nodded.

“No snagging. All fits well.”

“Damn!” She laughed once and spun, clapping her hands on Harritt’s and Dagna’s shoulders. “Y’know, you two have really pulled through these last few projects. I can’t imagine how hard this has taxed you.”

Harritt rubbed his neck. “Jes’ doin’ right by the Inquisition who did right by me, yer Worship. But the words’ appreciated.”

“We’re always here to help, Inquisitor! You do give us the _best_ stuff to work with.” Dagna all but bubbled with delight.

Their backs were now to Cole, so they couldn’t see him raise a hand to speak, that promptly shot back to his side.

_In a moment, just a moment no longer, I promise._

“Y’know something?” The Herald said, ambling towards the doorway with them both, doing a wonderful impression of someone who had just had an idea. “When was the last time I thanked you two properly? Pay’s all well and good but you deserve a _break,_ yeah?”

The two looked at one another, Dagna in delight, Harritt in slight surprise.

“Tell you what, hit the kitchens and tell Josephine I said you could help yourself to the fancy cakes. The pink ones. And pop open a bottle while you’re at it. It’s almost supper time anyway, isn’t it?”

They were at the door now and Cole was fidgeting in place, shoulders hunched and fingers tangling together trying not to say anything yet.

“You don’t have to do that for us, yer Worship—“

“Come on, Harritt. You’ve seen me through Haven, you know this is no light load. Your armor saves _lives,_ mine included. I have you two to thank every time I see my life run away from me in battle. You deserve something nice, to say the very least, don’t you?”

“It, has been a while,” Dagna chanced. “Our workload is packed though! Can we really afford to take that kind of a break?”

“I mean, if you don’t _want_ to then far be it from me to force anything, but really, you two have more than earned it. I still haven’t thanked you properly for Haven too, Harritt.”

Harritt and Dagna swapped glances again. They were smiling.

“Tell the chef I said to prepare a roast for two. My treat.” She beamed at them both, hands still on their shoulders. “I’ll get Cole situated. Your work orders can wait until tomorrow.”

Dagna bit her lip, fists aquiver. “Dinner, dessert, _and_ wine!?”

Even Harritt couldn’t hide how flustered it was making him. “Well. If it’s your coin I suppose a bite can’t hurt. You... er, you treat us right, yer Worship.”

She bowed her head. “I try. Now go and live a little.”

They bustled for the doorway, thanking her again as they made their way up the stone stairwell. The Herald saw them off, and slid the door shut.

The moment the locks clicked into place, Cole practically burst.

“ _Why_ were you thinking so hard about my _butt!?_ ”

She buckled, snorting and chortling in on herself, hiding her laughter because it was that strong right now.

“Butts are... nice, Cole.” She sighed, striding back down the steps towards him. “And while I knew this pattern would look good on you, I am... well...”

She moved in close to him, hiding with him under the brim of his hat, putting her hands against his chest, over the buckles and straps. His hands went to touch her arms without him even thinking about doing it.

“Let’s just say,” she murmured. “This outfit is exceeding my expectations in unexpected ways.

“But why do you like my butt? You can’t do anything to it. Not like when I look at yours.”

“You might be surprised.” She purred, and her hands slid down his chest and around his waist.

He blinked expectantly.

“There’s still a lot you’re learning, remember. Slow and steady because I don’t wanna overwhelm you with all that new knowledge, but we’ll get there.”

He looked up, past her, to the door. “You meant what you said. There were words you didn’t say, but the ones you did were honest.”

“Absolutely. Even if I didn’t want this,” she settled her hands over his leather-and-weapon-clad rump, “all to myself for a while, I do owe them my life. All our lives. I’ve never seen quality work like what they make every day and that needs to be recognized.”

He smiled. “It was good to do that.”

“I thought you’d think so.” She hummed and nuzzled his neck, or tried to. Cole liked wearing scarves and other cloths around his shoulders to protect his neck.

He chuckled and eased it loose. “You wanted my butt all to yourself... what are you going to do?”

“Well!” She kissed his neck, up to his jaw and back down. “Let me tell you.”

Then she found a spot right where the collar of his jacket was, and suckled at the soft skin there. Cole squirmed and made a noise, put a hand against her hair cradling her head.

“If you do that... it will leave a mark.”

“I’m hoping so.”

“I thought...” he winced, tried sorting his thoughts out. “You didn’t want people to... know.”

“Not while we’re doing things, no, but I don’t mind anyone knowing that we have, at one point, done things.”

“‘Mark him up, make him mine, let the nobles whisper.’ You want t-... t-to show me off?”

She nipped his neck. “Yes.”

“Nnh...”

“It’s just a fantasy, mind you, but it’s a fun one. I love you so much, and I want the world to know it. I also want to brag a little. I have the best lover in all Thedas. No one compares, and he’s all mine.”

“Even if they don’t... like me?”

“I can’t change how they feel, but they can’t change who I love. So I win.”

Cole bit his lip when she nipped and tugged at his earlobe. “It’s.. it- ah- it’s a game?”

“Not quite. But if it were, I’d win. I’m happy and they aren’t, and I don’t care that they aren’t.”

“Ah... I-I-...”

She had been stepping closer to him with each kiss, making him move back, up stumbling stairs until his hips hit the stone rails that stood between the Undercroft and the waterfall.

“I... I think these l-leathers are...”

She smirked. “Tight already? Oh Cole, you poor thing...”

She let one hand wander, press flat against him. Sure enough, he was straining against the leathers. A lot.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were aware of my intentions from the start.” She glanced up at him with a quirked brow and a wry smirk, running he tip of her finger up along his trapped shaft.

“N-nnh...” Cole blushed, glanced aside as he twitched against her touch. “You... h-have been thinking a _lot_ about... me, lately...“

“Mmh. I suppose so,” she conceded. “Seen anything in my mind you liked?”

“ _Yes,_ “ He breathed, and his head fell back as she pressed the pad of her thumb against the head. “Ah... neck exposed, pale and pure and poised under the knife that won’t cut. Copper on my lips but not the word, she pushes her armor aside. ‘Here’s something tasty for you, little demon.’ Ahh!”

She pressed him harder with a rumble. “Oh, that’s a newer fantasy. Wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it, what with pretending still being a new thing for you. What _do_ you think?”

“Ah... aah... nnh...”

“Not much right now. Heh. Lean back against the rail.”

“Balustrade.”

The Herald paused.

Cole’s eyes were squeezed shut. He spoke again.

“It’s... not metal but stone. They call it a balustrade.”

She blinked again.

He peeked one eye open.

“Where in the _hell_ did you learn that.”

Now Cole paused. “I... I don’t remember. Maybe Solas told me?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “Alright... well then. Lean back against the balustrade. Mmh, that’s a mouthful. Don’t like it. Balust.”

Cole did, indeed, lean back against the balust, palms flat and fingers pointing out to the water.

“What are you going to do?”

“You asked that already, love.” She smiled, and dropped like a rock to her knees.

“Oh!” Cole flinched like he‘s meant to catch her. “Didn’t that hurt?”

“It won’t in a moment.”

She ran her hands up his thighs, gaze drooped and lips parted. “Maker... you have... the most _delicious_ looking thighs I’ve ever seen.”

Cole didn’t reply immediately to that because, honestly, it was kind of a weird thing to say. “Uh... are you hungry?”

“Wh... oh. Oh! Hahah! No no not like that. Delicious like, sexy. Like, they’re strong and sort of have a curve to them you don’t see on a lot of men. Especially slim men like you. It... gives me very dirty thoughts, these thighs. And this new uniform? With these things strapped to you? Maker save me, the things I wish I could do to you right now...”

“Hot, heavy hands pushing bruises into her skin. Feel him flex against her. A whimper she didn’t mean to make, and her thighs tighten.”

“Fuck, Cole...”

She grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed. Cole gasped and bucked in surprise, right against her cheek. She growled and pressed the tips of her teeth against the leather, tickling his cock under all those layers.

“Ahn-!” He bit his lip on her name, pined for her with hips wriggling under her touch.

She kneaded his ass like dough, lifting and squishing and smushing as she made her way to the hem of his breaches, pulling the belt loose with her teeth.

“Oh, so soft, like fresh bread rolls...” she muttered. “I want. To _bite_ them.”

“I don’t _taste_ like bread rolls!” He cried, pulling his hat down over his face.

“You might, you don’t know,” she grinned up at him. “Gotta find out for myself.”

With his belts loose, she gripped the back hem of his pants and eased them down, until his butt was completely exposed. His cock, sadly, was not as free, pulled and held down by the head.

Cole was leaving imprints on his bottom lip from biting so hard. “I-I-I still don’t underst-tand why... wh-why you want, my butt.”

“Butts are nice,” she shrugged easily. “Round and bouncy. Can’t go wrong with it. And y’know, for a guy who has a hard time keeping food down you got some serious cushion back here. Slim arms, bony chest, then bam! Great ass, _fantastic_ thighs. Maker, you’re perfect.”

Cole was sure he’d never stop blushing at this rate. Even though he didn’t understand it, the fact that she was doing all this, just for him, was enough to make those sparks ignite in his lower belly. He wasn’t used to all this attention and it was nice, but also a lot.

The Herald planted a wet, suckling kiss on his shaft, licking and teasing but not letting it free. Cole whimpered and squirmed under her hold, trying to slip himself loose, but she wasn’t letting that happen. And even with his hat low, he couldn’t hide his face with it when she was down there. She got to see exactly how frustrated he was.

“Wuh... huh... Nnh!” Cole clenched and tried to press his hips closer, tried to get more of that delicious heat she was dangling in front of him. “Why... ah..! Are yuh... you t-teasing... me like this!?”

“Same reason you do it to me.” She ran the underside of her tongue down to the base and nuzzled his wispy white patch of pubes. “Seeing how badly you want me to do what I’m doing? Power trip. Hearing all those noises you make for me? Music to my ears. Plus, you’re cute when you’re frustrated. And I know you actually love this. Otherwise you’d tell me to stop, right?”

“Right.”

“ _Would_ you like me to stop?”

“No...”

“You want me to keep _tasting_ you?” She rested her lax lips near the hem where his cock tried to get free.

“Y-yes...!” His fingers dug into the stone, hat slipping down and off his face as his grip fell apart.

The Herald caught it by the brim before it could get away and set it down on the ground beside them. Less likely to fall.

“Ah... thank you.”

“Of course. I know what that hat means to you. Now where were we...”

Her hands were back at his butt, squeezing again.

“Nngh...!” Cole squirmed more, arched back into her hands. It was doing something for him now, maybe because he was so hard. He had learned that his perception changed drastically when his body ached for her touch.

“Beautiful boy...” She murmured and kissed his cock again. “Don’t you deserve to be treated well?”

He almost said yes.

She grimaced at his hesitation. “So, you think I should stop.”

“No!” He grabbed her hair with both hands. “No no no! Please don’t! I’m... “

“Then tell me you deserve it. You deserve to have your body worshipped and cherished. You deserve to be loved, to feel good.”

“But.... I-I-I don’t—...”

“If you won’t admit it, then I might just have to buckle you back up and leave you like this.”

Cole practically squawked her name in terror and bit his nails into her shoulders. “Y-you-you-you can’t! You can’t leave it like this!! It doesn’t let me _think!_ You-you wouldn’t! You wouldn’t... you wouldn’t _do_ that...!”

“Say that you deserve to be pleased.”

A beat. He bit his lip and looked away. He couldn’t see in her mind if she was prepared to follow through on this. He didn’t want to lie though...

She sighed, the grip on his rump gone lax, and tugged the hem of his breeches up.

“ _I deserve it!_ “

Her hands froze. A smirk curled her lip. She looked up at him.

“Do you deserve this, Cole?”

“N—...” he hesitated again.

She gently pulled the leather up in the front, trapping his cock more.

“ _Yes!_ Yes I do!” He grabbed her hands trying to push them back down.

In a flash she was on her feet, looming, and pinning his wrists behind him on the balust.

“None of that right now. No fighting me when you’ve said you wanted this.”

Cole shrank.

That... made her pause. A sudden cold gust woke her up from her hungry game, realizing all at once what she was doing to someone with little context.

“Oh. Uh.... shit— Cole this... this was supposed to be a little, like... dominance roleplay, type, thing. If I’m legitimately scaring you or—“

“No, you aren’t...” He was blushing, she could see now, and he smiled, bashful. “Not really. The action is real, but the anger isn’t. Painful but pulled from places of truth. You want me to... you want to help. You don’t want to hurt me.”

“I also don’t want to do anything you truly aren’t comfortable doing. You understand that?”

“I do. There are layers. Pain that stings without hurt, and the hurt that burns black, branding. Brutal. But this isn’t that.”

She sighed. “That’s a relief.”

“I... don’t know if I do deserve this... I should be the one pleasing you, I don’t m—“

“I believe you do.” She kissed him before he could finish the thought. ”Even you need a little Compassion sometimes.”

He wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Can you say it for me, love?” She eased her hands around his hips, gentle now.

“I... I deserve... to have this.”

She took and raised his chin so he met her gaze, and kissed him slowly. They didn’t part for almost a minute, suddenly so tender with each other.

When they did, their cheeks were pink again.

“Good boy. Now, say it once more.”

“... I deserve to have this.”

“Good, good,” she eased his leathers back down. “Once more...”

“I deserve to have this...”

“Perfect.”

She leaned in and bit his neck, he gasped, then trailed more kisses down to his collarbone, he moaned for her. She made no move to remove his jacket or shirt, or really anything. But she kept biting, and nipping, and suckling, and leaving marks all over his neck, and it was making Cole writhe again.

“Now...” she breathed, and pushed his leathers the rest of the way, just enough to let his cock spring free at last. Cole choked on a relieved sob, and promptly had his wrists caught when he made to reach for himself.

“Ah ah. Still no touching.”

“But it aches...”

“No. Touching.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have something else in mind. And you’re going to like it.”

“Mmmh... but...”

“I want you to turn around for me. Keep your hands on the... the balust. Right. Lean if you want, just don’t try to touch yourself. Let me take care of everything.”

Cole did as he was told, even if he didn’t quite understand what she was preparing to do.

“Hah... there we are.” She kneeled before him and eased his leathers down a bit more, let the hem sit part way down his thighs despite wanting it tucked right up under his butt cheeks.

“Are you... going to do something to my butt?”

“Oh, am I ever. Lean forward a bit, stick your hips back, just like that.”

She guided him with her hands, one at his back and the other at his hip. Then, satisfied, she grabbed his cheeks, rolled them in her grip, and spread them.

“I could suck your cock until you come, and I know you would, but right now I want this butt of yours more than anything.”

_For once I’m a little glad he never eats. We’ll fix that later though._

“Ahh...”

“Remember, don’t hesitate to push me away or tell me to stop if you don’t want me to continue. Right?”

His arms trembled ever-so-slightly as his fingers tried to curl against the stone.

“Alright, Cole?”

He nodded. “Alright.”

“Good boy.”

With that, she leaned in, between his cheeks, and pressed the tip of her tongue against him.

Cole immediately tensed up and whipped his head around to look at her. “A-ahh!? What’s th— are you— is that your _tongue!?_ “

The Herald had to chuckle, and on a whim, lightly swatted his ass. Hindsight she still regretted giving in to that impulse, tempting as it was, because pain mixed with pleasure was still kinda new for Cole and she didn’t know how he’d handle that without being ready for it.

But damnit all he _shrieked._ He shrieked and his back arched harder, not away. Delicious. Gorgeous.

Hard to tell if he was partial to it exactly, but he certainly wasn’t shying away. Just full of little surprises, wasn’t he? Sometimes he seemed almost as shameless as she was.

The Herald licked her lips, leaned in again, and pressed a wet kiss against his spasming muscle. Her tongue coated him with broad strokes, ran all up and around his pucker, then kissed again.

Cole’s knees almost buckled. His head hung like deadweight, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. His arms were trembling all the harder trying to keep him up, until he gave up and propped on his elbows.

“Ha-haa-haaaa... it’s.... ‘wind him up and p-pull him apart, want hisssss... _mouth,_ want his _arse,_ all ff-f-for me, de _li_ cious little Compassion, make him feel as g—... as g-good as he makes mh-mmme...’ Ahn—! Ah! Hah-Herald!”

“Mmmnh...” She kissed his muscles once more, tickled it with her tongue, before leaning back for air, rubbing his thighs. “Easy, love. Take it easy. Deep breaths.”

“I... I-I- didn’t... didn’t think...”

“Go on, love. I’m listening.”

“I... didn’t think... it, c-could be... only th-the feeling...!”

“... I’m not certain I follow you, love.”

He groaned and slumped over the balust. “Words...”

“Aye. Best save them for later. Shall we get back to it?”

His throat clicked when he swallowed, whispered, “Please...”

Maker he was bad for her ego. Or maybe good for it.

She gave him wet kiss after sloppy, suckling kiss, coaxing every sharp moan and squeak out of him with her tongue, like music to her ears. He trembled harder and harder, and it made his butt bounce so nicely she couldn’t pass up taking a bite.

Cole threw his head back in a positively vulgar moan and bucked against her teeth. She growled and bit him again and again, squeezed and rolled his ass and latched on to leave vibrant hickeys against his pale skin.

_He looks so beautiful like this. So debauched. I’m awful but Maker I love him so much._

Her saliva dripped down his pucker and down the underside of his balls, vaguely reminding her that his cock was twitching and bouncing and still painfully untouched. For now though, just a bit more torture. She pressed her lips against him again and pushed her tongue past that ring, tried to wiggle her tongue around inside him.

Her name on his lips grabbed her attention. She withdrew and looked up. He tried looking back over his shoulder, tried to speak clearly, but his eyes were glazed and unfocused, and his lips red, babbling incoherently despite himself. Exhausted and aching, his legs finally gave out and he collapsed against the balust, clung to it with all his strength.

“Shit—“ The Herald was on her feet and grabbing him in a heartbeat, cradling him, deadweight in her arms, and easing him onto his side. “Cole? You’re not dying, are you?”

She was only half-joking. Hadn’t expected eating his ass to overwhelm him so much.

He was breathing hard, trembling as he tried to push his arms up underneath himself.

“Don’t... w-want to...”

_... Oh. Oh fuck. He doesn’t want to; I’ve gone and done too much._

He rolled onto his back and tugged at his jacket and scarf. “D-Don’t want t’get it... dirty...”

_He—... oh. Oh thank the Maker._

“They- they worked hard on my armor... don’t want to...”

She could laugh if she hadn’t almost had a heart attack. Kneeling at his side, she helped him get the looser parts off, like the scarf.

“You’re too kind for your own good sometimes, y’know that Cole?”

He shook his head hard as he tried to kick off his breeches. “Not... can’t be...”

“Here you are, ass dripping with my spit and cock hard as a rock, and you still find the mind to care about this.”

The pants got caught on his boots. He kicked frantically, actually growled at his clothes refusing to cooperate.

“Get... off!!”

She put her hands on his legs and gently pushed until his feet touched the ground. “Take it easy, lover. Remember, you didn’t want to damage them? Not before they get a proper use at least. Take a breath.”

Cole balled his fists against the cold stone floor and forced himself to sit still, eyes shut, breathing heavily.

She sat back and looked him over. What a mess he already was. That head of hair already had a matted, unwashed look about it but now it was frazzled and sweaty, probably knotted up. And his cheeks and lips were full and flushed dark. There was a smattering of reddish that covered part of his neck and disappeared beneath his undershirt, and reappeared around his hips and thighs. Merciful Maker, his cock was the blushing color of a plum. Granted, Cole’s cock always took that shade. It was quite lovely in its own way, the stark contrast it made when lying against his ghostly-white lower belly, like bruised flesh—

“You’re very loud.”

She blinked, and ah yes he was staring at her. Though his gaze was heavy, not sharp or frustrated.

“Ah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I... like it, when you think about me. But I don’t want to wait longer.”

He pressed his knees together and squirmed, seeking some friction on his cock. “It’s... _very_ hard to think... “

“You’ve been so good for me, sweet boy,” She leaned over him and made to kiss him, but he quickly turned his head away with a scrunched face.

“You were kissing my butt.”

She snorted and sat back up. “That I was, love. How shall I finish you? Do you want me to kiss it some more?”

She threw a leg over to straddle his legs and reached under to grab his ass again.

“Or has that been enough new things for one day?”

He glanced aside. “That one...”

“No shame, Cole. I was a bit pushy with it and I’m sorry.”

“No! No it was good, I liked it a lot... but it wants you, too.”

She scooted up to sit on his hips and leaned back against his now- bent knees. “How shall we press forward then? I’ll let you choose.”

“Oh.... ah...” he bit his lip on a little grin, cheeks all the pinker. “I would... I would like you to...”

She leaned against his chest with her forearms, just like he liked. “No need to be shy, love.”

“Oh, I’m not, I’m... I can’t remember the word... and, your butt is on it, and it’s rubbing, and it’s harder to remember.”

“Ah.” She sat up on her knees.

“Thank you.” It twitched once free.

He took another breath and rubbed her thighs. “I want you to... ah. This. Take it in while you sit on me like this. I like this position.”

“You want me to ride you!”

“Yes! Ride! Hah, it’s a funny name for it,” he giggled. “If you were really going to ride on me, you would sit on my back. That’s how we ride horses.”

She had to smile.

“Will you ride me?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

She undid the clasps of her uniform, tunic slinking off her shoulders, and dropped it off to the side. The clasps on her breeches were simple enough too, but she had to move off of him to take them off, which Cole wasn’t happy about.

Once in her smallclothes, she got to helping Cole out of his winged boots. That probably wasn’t what they were called but they had a pretty little feather-like flair at the top, an artistic choice she was quite fond of. It’s all she knew them by. They came unclasped with some work, and Cole lifted his foot so she could slide it off. Then he lifted the other for her.

“There’s some who would say I’ve performed the ultimate sexual service to you,” she murmured, patient with the clasps. “Lots of common insults out there. ‘Kiss my ass’ and the like. How does it feel to know I‘ve willingly kissed yours?”

Cole closed his eyes. “Bad, if people will insult you for it.”

“It’s only insulting if I’m ashamed, love. I’d happily demonstrate for the poor fool idiot enough to speak.”

Cole saw in her mind an imagined instance. The courtyard. One of the common folk shouting to her about if a Spirit’s arse smelled like holy shit. She smirked dryly in her mind, dropped to a knee, and threw an arm around Cole’s thighs to haul him in close, who had been busy with something else so was facing away at the time. She made direct eye contact with that man while pressing her cheek against his butt, and said, ‘Certainly tasted like it.’

Cole didn’t know much about social etiquette and faux pas, but he knew enough to be surprised that she, as the Inquisitor, would do something like that in front of so many people.

There, his boots were off. Now the leathers, and the socks.

“All these layers... I don’t mind them when we ready ourselves to fight,” Cole muttered, brow furrowed. “But now I don’t like them.”

The Herald laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind if we ever have to replace these. Which reminds me; you weren’t wearing any smallclothes under your leathers.”

Cole’s face blanked. “Oh, uh...”

She looked at him. He glanced here and there, like he had a reason but was looking for the right explanation to give her.

She loosely folded his breeches, and cocked a brow. “Not complaining, mind. In fact it was a pleasant surprise. Just, take care to not make a habit of it? I can’t imagine it’s comfortable in the long run.”

He rubbed his neck. “Okay...”

“Now then.”

She straddled him once again, and slid her smallclothes aside with her thumb and a steamy look. “Would you care to do the honors, love?”

He reached between his legs and licked his lips. “Can... can we start slowly?”

“We can.”

“Thank you.” He craned his neck to look down himself, then let his head fall back against he hard floor. “Pressure behind the bones, a deep-seated need, rocking like ships in a storm. ‘I want to _ruin_ him.’ You make it sound violent like that. Why?”

“Why...” She had to think about that one, even without the distraction of feeling his head slide and press up against her. “I... I’m not sure. I want it, badly. Very badly. So much I’ll do anything. The body’s wants can be like that I think. Perhaps hunger or pain would drive me to that too?”

“Maybe...” Cole looked like he wanted to dwell more on it.

“After this, we can talk more?” She offered, a little breathless. “Like you say, it’s hard to think.”

“Yes.” He bit his lip, eyes lidded, and pressed his hands at the places where her inner thighs became her hips. “And... I-I want to feel you around it. You’re- It’s warm, and wet, and always wanting. Clenching where it wishes I would be. And I want to be there. I want- I want to _help_ it—“

He thrust up into her suddenly, hard, and they both cried out.

She sunk down against his hips, thighs spread wide, hunching over with a throaty groan.

“Duh... d-deeeep...” She smiled to herself, bit her lip.

Cole panted, gripping her hips and relaxing his hands at odd intervals, gaze on the ceiling, unfocused, lips parted.

“Yes... oh, thank you....”

His eyes widened all of a sudden, his mind poking into hers without meaning to. _She didn’t always like sex like this; wanting with a winded whine, washing over. She used to be afraid, but not of them. Disgusting mirrors. A portrait that makes her want to vomit. Would burn the clothes back in place if she could. That’s why she likes to keep it on._

He couldn’t speak when he was so deeply buried in her, but he saw it, that old hurt. He wanted to help... but, right now it was a bit difficult to.

She braced her palms on his chest and rolled her hips on him, bounced nice and slow to start. This angle rippled over something farther back and it made her face wince but in a _very_ good way. She wanted more, so much more, but she needed to be slow for him.

Cole watched her as best he could, which wasn’t good at all on a flat floor. The ceiling would have to do. But now he was having a hard time focusing because at long last, he found himself presented with a choice: help a hurt, or continue his pleasure? He couldn’t do both, could he?

_It had been ages since anyone said a word, made her feel unworthy, but old wounds never heal when seeing the self tears the tangles. Why did they hate me? No one would say. It must be who I am. Why I’m here. My purpose. I make them feel better by being worse than they are. I don’t really matter._

...

Oh no.

That’s why she hated it when he said that about himself. It made so much sense. How had he missed this pain of hers before? Had he been so blinded to it by the heat of her lips on his neck?

No. That would mean he was changing. Humans could do that without twisting but he didn’t _want_ to, he was still Compassion and if he could help the hurt then that was the most important thing. More important than sex.

But if he stopped her now, then that might also hurt. Both of them. She would think it was her fault. She clutched the old things so close, didn’t let him see. But the sex helped, made her feel good, made her feel better for a while, even though it used to hurt.

Maybe... maybe he _could_ do both. Use the sex to soothe her searing.

“... Cole. Cole are you alright?”

He blinked, twitched. She... wasn’t moving anymore. He propped himself up on his elbows. She was watching him with that deep-set furrow he knew so well.

“You went still. I know that look. What’s wrong.”

He needed to think quickly.

“I think I was wrong. I want something else.”

The Herald paused. “Alright... would you prefer to be on top of me?”

How could he use this to help though? She liked sex now, clearly felt she deserved to feel good... something was missing...

“I, uh... I want...”

Oh. Of course.

“I want to see you.”

A beat.

She blinked.

“I can’t look at you well when you ride on me. I want to see your face when we have sex.”

She didn’t speak. Just stared.

He... put a hand to her cheek. And rubbed with his thumb.

The Herald suddenly broke into a grin, and he thought maybe he’d helped, but that grin became a messy snorting bout of laughter. She hunched and bounced in a whole fit of obnoxious giggling.

Cole blanked, blinked. What was so...

“Sorry love....” She waves a weak hand up at him, head still ducked. “Oooh... so sorry. Just. The timing. Not the request. Maker, you’re such a loving man. You’re always so sweet.”

She leaned forward on her hands, braced beside his head and shoulders.

“How’s this? This a good enough view for you, love?” She beamed.

He blinked and glanced aside, ran his hands up her thighs, cheeks red. “Oh, um... Yes...”

Well, that didn’t quite work as planned. But, maybe that was okay? She didn’t sound like she was trapped by the old pain. Not now. All she wanted now was him. And that made everything feel so bright.

She moved on him again, and he bit his lip before he could moan. But she leaned down and bit his neck until he cried out for her, nipped his pale skin into rainbows of reds and purples.

 _Colors that are farther than close,_ he thought.

“Do you want for me, Cole?” She murmured, rolling her hips down on him over and over. “Do you ache for release like we do?”

Humans, she meant. It wasn’t the same, the ache, but she wasn’t asking to get an earnest answer. She was asking to beckon pleas from him, words tangled with want like a fly in a fallen web. Words that sounded like sex felt.

“I-I do...” he cupped the back of her head and rumbled low and heavy, as he knew she loved. “I do... I ache for your heart, Herald, hot red heat, holding me closer than bodies, ramming and wringing me out... there’s nothing but us here. You only need for my _cock..._ ”

She groaned, wavering, clenched and sank down farther onto him with a whine. He hissed and clutched her thighs, filling and being filled so deeply.

She liked when he said the rude words sometimes. And he would do it for her. He would do anything for her.

“C-Cole...” she bounced harder, whimpered louder, fingers between her legs, rubbing herself in desperation. “Cole I want to...”

He held her by neck and thigh, fucked up into her, tapping that deep place he couldn’t pass but that made her grunt and pull her knees tighter, made her body cry out for more. He would give her what she needed so badly. He would fill the dark places in her memory with his voice instead.

“Yes,” He rumbled. “You should. I want to feel it when you do. You look like life when you crest, the things art thinks it captures in stone and paint. But they can’t be you, Herald. You are so much more than beauty.”

She strained, her moan pained, brow pulled up in something different. Her knees knocked the floor, it sounded like it hurt, but he felt her body glow as it crossed the precipice.

Hd didn’t even get to appreciate her unraveling. He couldn’t, so horrified, so guilt-wrecked with himself, that his arousal nearly died on the spot. He’d made a mistake, said the word that pulled the pain free. He’d _hurt_ her.

The Herald hunched over him, panting and shaking slightly as she tried to hold herself up. An airy little smile crossed her, a deep breath, and she sat upright, flicking her hair out of her eyes. “You don’t play fair, do you? Always finding ways to make me come first.”

She was pushing it down, pretending the pain wasn’t there. _As always._

Oh no, she was going to try to bring him over with her, but he didn’t want to. Not now. And she would notice that. He had to act quickly.

“C- Can- can we go to your quarters?” He pulled his arms in close to his body and shivered.

“You’re cold?” She cocked her head, knitted her bow. “Of course, love. Just... give me a moment.”

He nodded hastily and scooted our from under her, scurried off to find his patched tunic and breeches, stored away while he’d tested his armor.

She watched him as he moved, scrambling to get his clothes back on. Even with his erection still mostly there, he shoved it down without so much as a cursory stroke and tied his breeches up.

Her brow stayed taut.

“You’re sure everything’s alright?”

“Yes!” He looked back a little too quickly.

The Herald felt something twinge in her chest.

“That’s... good. I’m—... I’m glad you trust me.”

“Mm-hmm.”

The waterfall roared behind her, cooling the air and suddenly making her shiver.

Exposed. Vulnerable.

_Secrets about you. Things you don’t know. Can’t fix. Things to use. Things to hate. To twist into flaws you never knew you had. Turn you into things you never wanted to be._

She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep, steeling breath, and reached for her tunic.


End file.
